Con gusto a frambuesa
by Unviciomas
Summary: El amor nunca fue lo tuyo o hace ya muchos años que dejó de serlo , pero presientes, por la forma en la que él te mira, que la eternidad te va a saber un poco más dulce que hasta ahora, algo así como con gusto a frambuesa


**Con gusto a frambuesa.**

El piano sonaba con una suma suavidad que se impregnaba en cada una de las notas que tocabas. La melodía llenaba el ambiente, convertía aquel caos que era tu vida en algo sereno y calmo, te llenaba el alma y te hacía olvidar todos los problemas con los que acarreabas.

La vida había sido dura contigo, pero si había algo que te tenías en claro era jamás te ibas a dejar vencer. Tenías la eternidad para luchar y no te ibas a dar por vencida justo ahora. Por el momento la culpa te carcomía, sí, pero mientras él estuviera alejado de todo eso, mientras no escarbara en el pasado ni te reprochara nada, sentías que los cargos de conciencia desaparecerían poco a poco de tu vida, que olvidarías todo, aunque eras conciente de que eso no pasaría, o por lo menos no por el momento.

Si bien Edward era quien tocaba el piano habitualmente, y también era quien mejor lo hacía, disfrutabas de sentarte sobre el banquillo y tocar algunas de tus piezas predilectas en tus ratos de soledad, que eran extremadamente escasos. Pues, mientras tocabas los pensamientos corrían por tu mente, liberándose, te sentías un poco mejor.

Y siempre vienen a tu mente los episodios que llevaron a tu transformación. No quieres olvidar pero tampoco quieres rememorar. Más, te obligas a tener siempre presente lo que había sucedido con Royce, simplemente para recordarte cada día que la confianza y el amor no sólo traían cosas buenas, sino que también le daban el poder al otro para dañarte.

Era por eso que cuando Emmett, el nuevo neófito que formaba parte del clan hacia ya un año y medio, te había confesado sus sentimientos, inmediatamente habías corrido a toda velocidad escapándose, sin saber bien que hacer. Lo habías dejado allí parado, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

Emmett te gustaba, pero la vida le había enseñado a no confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en ti misma.

Cierras los ojos y expulsas todos esos molestos pensamientos de su mente. Te relajas poco a poco. Te aíslas de lo que la rodea, te encierras en algún rincón de la mente y respiras suavemente para alivianar las tensiones. Tus pensamientos se desvían por la tangente, o eso es lo que quieres creer.

Y es que la eternidad apestaba, aunque eso lo supiste desde un principio. Pero el no poder dormir era aún peor, porque el inconciente prácticamente no existía y la conciencia te perseguía constantemente, asechándote, obligándote a pensar en todas aquellas cosas que te lastiman, condenándote a estar encerrada en tu propia mente.

Y aquella Rosalie de antaño, que creía en cuantos de hadas, en valerosos príncipes con caballos blancos y en hermosos finales felices, después de tantos años quiere resurgir, tiene la necesidad de, cada vez que ve a Emmett, salir de aquella cárcel que creó para sí misma en su propia mente. Y la conciencia no la deja, porque esa parte de ti misma fue lo suficientemente ingenua como para dejar que todo aquello pasara, porque no fue ni tan inteligente ni tan fríamente calculadora, como lo eres ahora, para darse cuenta de la escoria que era su prometido, de que lo que sus padres le habían hecho creer era una sarta de estupideces, y de que había sido tan pero tan inocente que se merecía aquel castigo de vivir eternamente para recordar cada día por el resto de la eternidad que no debes confiar ni en tu propia sombra. Porque ni siquiera puedes sentir otra cosa en tu interior que no sea odio y pena por ti misma, y rencor y un profundo asco por aquellos que te mancillaron, que pudrieron tu vida, que destrozaron tus sueños e ilusiones, que hicieron de ti la persona que eres ahora.

Y a pesar de eso, la razón más importante es que no quieres que él te vea así. No quieres que sepa de tu dolor, ni de tu resentimiento, tampoco del odio que te tienes a ti misma. No quieres que Emmett te mire con ojos apenados, ni que sienta compasión por tu triste historia, menos que menos que te tenga lástima.

Las manos se mueven sobre las teclas con extrema precisión aunque tus ojos estén perfectamente cerrados y tus pensamientos te provoquen un escozor interno, que sube por la boca del estómago hasta el esófago incendiando todo a su paso. Sigues tocando sin importarte nada más. Pero cuando sientes la presión de dos largos y grandes brazos sobre los tuyos propios, y una mano que se desliza sobre tu cabello de manera suave, lenta y con extrema delicadeza, dejas de tocas abruptamente.

Él te mira apenado y se disculpa, no entiendes bien si es por lo de antes o por haberte desconcentrado. Te pide que sigas tocando y, sin saber muy bien el por qué, lo haces.

Sientes su respiración en la nuca, uno de sus brazos rozando uno de los tuyos, los escalofríos que producen tener tu piel y la de él tocándose, la maldita corriente eléctrica que recorre tu cuerpo, y te cansas de ti misma, de tus estúpidos pensamientos y de la vida en si misma. Quieres mandar todo al carajo y besarle, porque lo deseas, porque quieres dejar de ser la pobre y jodida víctima y ser feliz de una vez por todas.

Y le haces caso a ese loco y atrevido impulso y te olvidas de todo, dejas de tocas aquella melodía, y unes tus labios con los suyos. Es un beso rudo, no de esos que destilan amor por todos los rincones. No es suave ni sentimental, no es de esos de mucho roce de labios y poca lengua, sino que es todo lo contrario. Pero, a tu manera es tierno y te gusta. Te gusta porque es de Emmett y tuyo, te gusta porque su boca sabe a frambuesas, y porque, cuando su cálida lengua se encuentra con la tuya, miles de mariposas se liberan en el interior del estómago, y aquel molesto nudo en la garganta desaparece y te hace sentir más liviana.

Se separan y te mira. Te sonríe pícaramente y le sonríes de vuelta. No entiendes mucho de todo esto, porque el amor nunca fue lo tuyo (o porque hace ya muchos años que dejó de serlo), pero presientes, por la forma en la que él te mira, que la eternidad te va a saber un poco más dulce que hasta ahora, algo así como con gusto a frambuesa.


End file.
